tsubasafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Aki-chan86
Willkommen auf Aki-chans Benutzerseite! Für Fragen, Meinungen zu den Artikeln, sowie allgeimein zu CT steh ich immer zur Verfügung. Hier könnt ihr mir schreiben: Diskuseite Über mich Hey, ich bin Aki-chan86, oft Aki genannt. Ich bin von TwenSev zu einem der Admin dieses Wikis ernannt worden. Geboren bin ich am 12.04. und habe Captain Tsubasa in meiner Kindheit (vor oder nach der Schule) allzu gerne geschaut und mitgefiebert, wenn zum Beispiel meine Helden über den Platz jagten. Leider spiele ich selbst kein Fußball, was ich heute ein bisschen bereue. Richtig im Captain Tsubasa-Fieber war ich als Tele5 nachmittags die Serie wieder ausstrahlte und ich mir meine ersten Mangas auf Deutsch kaufte. Im Internet war bisher nie richtig aktiv im Internet in irgendwelchen Gruppen. Erst als ich den Weg ins Bospospike, ein Board, mit einem Captain Tsubasa-Online-Manager-Game, fand. Dort kreuzte sich auch mein Weg mit TwenSev - auch bekannt als Twenny - welcher die Idee zu diesem Wiki hatte und Mitglieder für dieses Projekt suchte. Ich fand seine Idee toll alles rund um Captain Tsubasa in einer umfassenden Datenbank erfassen zu wollen. Schließlich gibt es genug andere Wikis über alle möglichen anderen Sachen, warum nicht auch eines über Captain Tsubasa. Da keine damals weiteren Mitglieder mitzog außer mir und Twenny und es langweilig wurde, vergas ich das Projekt. Ein halbes jahrlang ruhte dieses, dann packte mich die richtig die Lust etwas zum Wiki bezutragen, Artikel zu schreiben und so das Projekt wachsen zu lassen und neue Mitglieder anzuziehen. Und ich hoffe es geht weiter aufwärts :) To-Do-Liste Vorrangig: * J.League-Vereine/J. League-Portal erstellen * Mangaspecials erstellen/Zusammenfassungen schreiben * Videospielbox erstellen/Artikel verfassen * Hilfen für Quellangaben der Bilder etc. schreiben Eher hintergründig: * Spielerartikel gegebenenfalls überarbeiten * Artikel/Bilder überprüfen (Kategorien, Quellen, Vollständigkeit) * Quellenangaben zu Bildnachweisen und zu evtl Zitaten usw. sammeln diese bearbeiten... * weitere Hilfen und Hinweise (momentan Textformatierung) * weitere Navigationsleisten und Vorlagen Meine Artikel * Franz Schester - 1. Artikel (als Aki-chan) * Eru Shido Pierre * Louis Napoleon * Gino Hernandez * Salvatore Gentile * Shingo Aoi (in Bearbeitung) * Genzo Wakabayashi (in Bearbeitung) * Hermann Kaltz * Trainer: Hans Kleiman, Mario, Rudi Schneider * Techniken: Chokkaku Feint, Harinezumi Dribble, Harinezumi Defense * zahlreiche Mannschaften * Captain Tsubasa Folgen - Reviews zu Folgen z.Z Abgeblockt *Bellmare Hiratsuka *Consadole Sapporo *FC Tokyo *Kashiwa Reysol *Nagoya Grampus Eight *Hajime Taki *Shimada *Nakamoto Under Construction * Urawa Red Diamonds (verbessern) * Jubilo Iwata (verbessern) * Mark Owairan (verbessern) * Live Together 2010 (Inhaltsangabe) * F.C.R.B. Stadium Opening Match (Inhaltsangabe) * Saikyo no Teki! Holland Youth (Manga) (Inhaltsangabe) * Millennium Dream (Inhaltsangabe) * Road to 2002 - Final Countdown (Inhaltsangabe) * Europe Daikessen (Inhaltsangabe) * Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr. (Inhaltsangabe) * Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup (Inhaltsangabe) * Saikyo no Teki! Holland Youth (Film) (Inhaltsangabe) * Genzo Wakabayashi (Für wikia überarbeiten, Bessere Bildquellen) *Kaigai Gekito in Calcio (Inhaltsangabe, Handlung) *Kaigai Gekito En La Liga (Inhaltsangabe, Handlung) * Tsubasa Ohzora * Shingo Aoi * Road to 2002 (Anime) * Hamburger SV * 16. Mittelschulturnier * Shutetsu Grundschule * Hermann Kaltz Techniken: * Drive Shot; Overhead Kick; Twin Shot * Captain Tsubasa (Anime) (Übersicht): ** Abgeblockt; Die letzte Chance; Ein langer Weg nach Brasilien ** Ein perfektes Duo; Kein leichter Weg; Schnelles Spiel im Matsch; The Show must go on * Nankatsu gegen Shimada * U16 Weltmeisterschaft * Tatsuo Mikami *Mamoru Izawa *Tamotsu Ide Geplante Artikel *Avispa Fukuoka *Cerezo Osaka *JEF United Ichihara Chiba *Gamba Osaka *Kashima Antlers *Tokyo Verdy *Vissel Kobe *Tadashi Shiroyama *Bobang *Ryoma Hino *Maki Akamine *Yayoi Aoba *Azumi Hayakawa *U13 Deutschland *Hamburger SV Jugend gegen U16 Japan *SV Werder Bremen Jugend gegen U16 Japan *SV Werder Bremen Jugend gegen U16 Italien *Bayern München Jugend gegen U16 Japan *Hamburger SV gegen FC Bayern München *Tsubasa wird belagert *Ein unfairer Gegner *Die Bewährungsprobe *Die Jugend-Nationalmeisterschaft *Verhängnisvolle Konfrontation *Der gewaltige Schuß *Fußball ist mein Traum Unsicherer Artikel *Bandai (AW 3): (World Youth, Band 4 (Kapitel 15)); unsicher da Sponsor? All-Star Team Da ich die Idee von Twenny sehr gut finde, dachte ich mir, auch ein Allstar Team aufzustellen. Sonstiges Fanfictions: *Freunde, verdammt!